KING OF BANDIT JING
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: A King of Bandit Jing story with my OCs, just read it!


"Papa! Papa! C'mon already, wake up!"

I awoke from my slumber to meet the matching blue eyes of my daughter, Hailey. Smiling, I rose from his bed of silken sheets and gold-pillared gold. Sighing, running my hands through my golden hair, I pushed my side bangs to the side, and looked into the mirror. Some pale sunlight streaked into my room, and I groaned lightly as I felt the sun beat on my skin.

"I do so love it, dear Dominique, when you make that sound."

I turned to who I was bound for, unfortunately, to keep custody for my daughter.

"Prince Cardi, you're up!" I said in shock, urging Hailey out of the room and to Cognac's servants, who looked after her with love and care.

I hated it, but here's my story. I hate telling it, but I know that it's very important for you know this, because I would not be here if it wasn't for this reason.

My name is Dominique Mario Angel Scalia. Everyone in Slavonjic calls me Dominique, but everyone else on this planet calls me Mario. In case you don't know, my daughter is eight. And I am only 18 years old. Yep. I had Hailey when I was 10. You see, I am Slavonjic. And since I am Slavonjican, I am married at the age of ten. I _was _married, to Nicolina, when she was 33. Yes, it sounds sick, but that's the way it was. What I found out after was the fact that she had four husbands before me, and they all vanished without a trace, until I realized, after personal experience, that she tried to kill them off. And she actually got many abortions and any kids that she unfortunately had were killed off as well.

She was abusive. I was raped and beaten, almost to the point that I couldn't breathe and had to go to the streets for the night. It wasn't until I saw her trying to hurt my daughter, our daughter, Hailey that I realized that enough was definitely enough. I went to Lord Cognac and claimed a divorce, as well as custody for my daughter. I got it, but only if I did one thing.

And that one thing was to be a bed warmer for his son, Cardi, who I found out from my sister Carmen (Raphael) that he had been lusting after me for a long time. I don't mean any offense. I am NOT gay, and I don't want to offend anyone. However, if you were married, had a child, and then went into sleeping with another man… it can't fit my schedule.

But for my daughter's well being (we _are_, after all, in the capital of thieves), I accepted. And for many years, I have been laying with Cardi. Cardi looks exactly like his father, but smaller. They are a lot like twins. He's greedy for me, and he takes all he can get, which I do weakly.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and pushes me hard against the wall, rubbing his stomach against my hips. I whimper and look away, as he starts to kiss down my neck, and urge me towards his bed.

Until one of the servants come in and says, "Lord Cardi!"

He looks to him with angry eyes. "Can't you see that I want to be alone!"

I realize that the servant is panting hard, and I am looking curiously to see what's wrong.

"Sir, your slave's mutt keeps complaining to see Mario!"

"I'm not a mutt, fool! I'm a wolf!"

I look behind his shoulder to see my companion Sarai. She looks infuriated. Her white coat glimmers in the sunshine, her onyx and sapphire gem birthmarks on her chest; paws and face make her a pretty little wolf. With her, I can perform the move known as Wolf Slash. But since Cardi's jealous of my innocent friendship with my companion, he keeps her locked in a separate room.

She sees me, and then looks at Cardi and growls.

"Fat pig!"

Cardi glares back, and then turns to me, his tongue pushing his way down my throat, and then looking into my eyes. Sarai was about to bite his throat in a minuite, fire dancing intensely in her eyes.

"Baby, please tell your dog that I am not fat."

I roll my eyes and look warningly at my friend. "Sarai…"

She rolls her eyes and turns away.

Cardi glares at the servant. "Please, tell me, Lambrusko, that there's more to this interruption than the ignorant mutt.

"Yes. There's a prophecy around! It says that the Bandit King is coming to steal your father's double mermaids!"

I sighed. I have known Cidre for a long time and she has been a good friend. In fact, my mother, who holds the Water power, was trained with her. Her mother, Citrine, has gone in hiding somewhere and I haven't heard from her in a long time.

Cardi again, rolled his eyes. "So, Father can take care of it. There must be something more…"

The servant bowed. "Yes. The prophecy also says that the Wind Waker will join him on this quest."

Everyone was in shock. Cardi dismissed him before saying,

"Whoever spread that rumor around must be crazy, baby. You'll always be mine."

He nibbled on my ear.

"You're my most prized possession."

I nodded, and looked away, as tears flowed out of Sarai's eyes, slinking out the room, and Cardi started to perform his sick acts on me once more.

Well, did you like? Please read and review! This is not a one shot, it will be continued!


End file.
